First Impressions
by Moon Knightress
Summary: On the night of Harvey Dent's fundraiser while standing on the terrace looking out at his city, Bruce Wayne soon becomes distracted by a woman in a black dress. (The Dark Knight- Bruce meeting Selina for the first time.)


**First Impressions  
**

_On the of Harvey Dent's fun raiser while standing on the terrace looking out at his city, Bruce Wayne soon becomes distracted by a woman in a black dress. (The Dark Knight- Bruce meeting Selina for the first time.)  
_

* * *

**A/N : Just a little sexy Bat and Cat fun. I will leave it up to the shippers if I should continue. Please review and let me know. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

At ten minutes after nine on crisp summer night, a young woman dressed in a black sleeves one shoulder dress stepped elegantly out of the elevator. Sleek Disheveled locks of auburn cascaded down her back, three inched stiletto heels on the marble flooring and her dark eyes were capturing the extravagance of the upper class of Gotham's society. The rich glow of light caressed over her cream colored skin, giving her angelic but dangerous allure to any rich prowler who dared to cross her path. She was dressed in a black sleeveless one shoulder dress, dark ringlets bounced off her bare shoulders as she swayed her long legs and curves through the crowds observing and calculating her victims.

She was licking her lips, red lipstick shining as she stood near a table of white linen decorated with the decadence of dessert platters and crystal punch bowls as she moved to a pillar and flattened her back while swiping a glass of champagne from a passing sever. With practice ease she made her way through the circles of the wealthy, passing the dashing DA Harvey Dent and his date for the evening the lovely assistant DA Rachel Dawes as they stood, scanning the area in front of them, a lavish room almost as big as a basketball court filled with dozen of people. She could see his broad forehead was starting to become glazed of sweat, before she rolled her eyes to the older women wearing expensive jewelery that glittered in the soft light.

Rachel looked up at Dent. "Now I've seen it all- Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld, scared stiff by the trust fund brigade."

Rachel waved at someone -Dent couldn't tell who and scurried off.

The young brunette sauntered to Dent, with a class act, her dark eyes gleamed an enticing gaze as she marked him as vulnerable prey. She halted her heels in front of him, gracing him with a lovely smile, her full red lips taunting him as she inched closer. "I never thought I would a chance to meet the dashing DA of Gotham this close in contact." She purred with a seductive flare in her eyes. "You've been a busy boy, Mr. Dent. Locking up half the cities criminals. One make think you're like the Sheriff of Nottingham."

Dent gave her a warm smile before answering, "I do my part into securing safety for the people of Gotham, Miss.."

"Dubronva." she replied, fluttering her curled lashes. "Irena Dubronva." She was watching Rachel fuming as she stretched her lips into a devilish smirk. She polished red nails were inches away from Dent's side, as she noticed the thickness of his wallet in the right pocket of his pressed trousers.

"New to this city, Miss Dubronva?" Dent pleasantly asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I roam through many cities, Mr. Dent. It's all part of my work..." her voice trailed.

A tall snow white gentlemen, Alfred Pennyworth interrupted their conversion, standing at Dent's elbow, holding a tray of wine glasses, and asked, "A little liquid courage, Mr. Dent?"

Dent shook his head, "No thanks. You're Alfred, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rachel talks about you all the time. You've known her all her life?"

"Not yet sir." Alfred replied with a cheeky smile.

"Any psychotic ex-boyfriends I should be aware of?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Alfred answered with a teasingly gleam in his winter blue eyes as he Dent still standing in front of the elevators with Dubronva and went off to mingle with the party goers. There was _chup chup chup_ sound that grew steadily louder, and the crowd moved to the french doors that opened onto a wide terrace. A twin-rotored helicopter descended from the a cloudy twilight sky and, with a slight shudder came to rest in a heli-pad above the terrace. A slide door slide back and Bruce Wayne, dressed in a Italian designer suit, accompanied by a bevy of tall, sleek women wearing colorful cocktail dressed, crossed the terrace and entered the penthouse with the ladies at his sides as he strolled on the marble flooring.

Bruce kept his eyes peeled for his guest of honor, he spotted Dent standing in the crowd and waved at Dent, still standing by the elevators when he locked his dark hazel eyes a beautiful woman standing by the district attorney's side, black dress cascading over her curves. He felt his heart pounding against his against as a foreign sensation flowed into his veins. He regained his focus and moved to the center floor.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "Glad you started without me." He clapped his hands together. "Now where is Harvey Dent." He gestured for Dent to move to the center floor. "There he is," he curled his lips into a genuine playboy smile. "Now where is Rachel Dawes." He saw Rachel wearing a dark green dress talking to a woman with silver haired piled atop her head, and he raised his voice to address the room. "Rachel Dawes, my oldest friend. When she told she was dating Harvey Dent. I had one thing to say...the guy from those god-awful campaign commercials?" He took a step back and gestured his arms in the air. "I believe in Harvey Dent."

There was a ripple of laughter. Dent shifted his weight and stared at the floor.

"Nice Slogan, Harvey." Bruce continued giving Dent a thumbs up. "It certainly caught Rachel's attention. But then I started paying attention to Harvey Dent and all he's been doing as our new DA, and you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. And all the good things he's done. On his watch, Gotham can feel a little safe. A little more optimistic." He smiled warmly at Dent and grabbed a glass from Alfred standing at his elbow. He raised his glass. "To the face of Gotham's bright future-Harvey Dent."

Dent raised his eyes and smiled at the crowd, he grabbed a glass and accepted the toast as Bruce clunked his glass with his. 'Thank you, Bruce," Dent said, watching the young billionaire return a nod before he strode to the balcony doors. Dent turned to his lovely encounter only to discover that she was slipping further into the crowd and sauntered the french glass doors. He arched his brow and settled his gaze back to Rachel.

* * *

A few minutes, Bruce walked out in the terrace, the warm breeze refined over his features as he casually moved to the ledge and tossed his champagne over the edge. He stood motionless, staring at the dimming tarnished colors washing over the evening sky, as blue tinges canvas over his face. He placed his hands on the smooth edge and released out a frustrated sigh. Rachel opened the glass doors and glided her heels on the cement and joined him.

"Harvey may not know you well enough to know when you're making fun of him, but I do." Rachel said sourly, her teal blues started at him with disdain etched over her fair features. Bruce slowly his head and looked over his shoulder as she walked closer.

He shook his head. "No. I meant every word." He replied with a sincere tone in his face, he moved closer to Rachel and rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. "Remember that day you told me about, the day when Gotham no longer needs Batman...it's coming, Rachel."

"Bruce," Rachel said in a whisper, narrowing her eyes. "You can't ask me to wait for that."

Bruce grasped both of her upper hers and stared down into her face, his eyes were soft as he spoke. "It's happening now. Harvey is that hero. He looked up half the city's criminals. and he did without wearing a mask. Gotham needs a hero with a face." He pulled her closer, his breath brushed over her lips as he was ready to fully embrace her.

Harvey Dent moved through the glass doors and onto the terrace. His voice was jovial. "You can throw a party, Wayne, I'll give you that. Thanks again. Mind if I borrow Rachel?" Bruce nodded and released Rachel, she moved away from him and to Dent and, with a single swift backward glance, went inside.

Bruce downcast his eyes, and turned his penetrating gaze back at the city lights. He felt a strange a presence as the sound of three inched heels wafted behind him. He arched his eyebrow and listened to a low purr of a female voice.

"Care to explain why you're not the life of party, Mr. Wayne?"

He respond with a swift turn on his shoes, his dark eyes became locked with a slender woman flattening her back against the brick wall near the glass doors. Her cream -colored skin gleamed in the hues of the night sky, dressed in a plain black one shoulder dress that hugged perfectly at her hips and her full lips twisted into a daring smirk as she sauntered closer to him, her hips swaying the rhythmic sound of her heels clicking on the cement.

He was stared at with fascinated hazel eyes as she front in front of him, grabbing his full attention. He watched a seductive grin cross over her lips as she succeed of gain it with a simple flash of elusive dare in her dark coffee colored eyes.

"I felt like some fresh air." he replied, feeling his body trembling as she pulled herself closer. She was brazen and her movements displayed with unspoken purpose. After watching her closely for a few moments, he decided to continue their conversation. "I haven't see at one of these before? New in town?"

"I have an impermanent resistance in the city." she replied, with a tad resistance. "Every now then I enjoy the thrill of the high class society." When she looked up her alluring dark eyes glittered something bewitching, making him fall under her spell. He found himself unable to tear away from her gaze, she at trapped in the moment with her. He was drowning into pool of fiery desire as she watched her smile at him. Her body shifted to the ledge, she nipped her bottom lip averted her eyes from his deep-set gaze.

He swallowed a constricting lump down his throat, placing his glass on the ledge, gingerly invading her territory with a charming flash of his brilliant smile. He gently placed his warm hand on her bare shoulder, his fingertips grip against the softness of her waxen freckled skin. He felt beads of cold sweat started to seep from his pores as she turned her gaze and bore into his hazel gems before sliding her body casually away from him and moved a few inches away from him. She was playing a game with him. She wanted him to chase her.

He was frozen into her gaze, seemingly lost into her exquisite beauty.

She wanted him to play cat and mouse with her, licking her lips as fire burned in her veins. He stared down at her with hunger welling in his eyes. She slipped purposely in the shadows, and gave from a little performance, bumping her firm ass against the wall.

Then, nothing. Bruce continued glaring her down with an unpredictable gaze.

She arched her back against the wall, moving her hands down her thighs, lifting up the hem of her dress revealing flawless skin underneath the black velvet. She flickered her eyes giving him a look if she was saying _'you know you want me, Mr. Wayne.'_

Bruce felt his feet carry him closer to her, his own hazel eyes burned with inward desire. He casually strode in the shadow concealing her body, he reached his hand to slide down her side, but she pulled away with a sultry laugh piercing from her lips. He was caught in another moment with her, absorbing this beautiful creature in the obscurity of his world, dressed in black, red lips and melting coffee colored eyes that captured the darkness of her soul as his eyes never left her.

"You're beautiful," he replied, not realizing he was using his growl. He halted his words as she smirked lightly at him moving closer to the doors. The sound of his primal voice made her eyes grew heavier and darker as he pulled himself and closed the distance between them. She stepped out of the shade and began to slowly circle around him, raking her eyes over his well-defined body.

"I guess you caught me, Mr. Wayne." she purred, her eyes scanning over his pronounced chin line, groomed wave of chocolate strands of businessman styled hair that touched the nape of his broad neck and hooded eyes that locked the darkness around them.

"I guess I did," he replied, turning his head, watching her walking behind him. His heart was beating wildly. It had been a well since a woman was this close to him, it felt not strange but also comfort as if they had had reached a connection...he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to let her slip away out of his reach.

"But for a how long," she purred coming full circle as she boldly stepped in front of him. "I'm not that easy to catch."

His eyes flickered down as her hand ran over the buttons of his white shirt and flipped his black silk tie up in a playful motion , then up higher, until her fingertips danced over his smooth jaw. "You're playing it a little close don't you think." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I can get closer if you want me to." she purred, brushing her finger over his delicate soft lips and then took a step back. "It's your call."

Without any hesitation, he grabbed her by the wrist and instinctively enclosed his arms around her waist pulling her closer, not entirely gently. Her trim body collided with his, softness against powerful muscle, then he was turned both of their bodies and rushed them back, towards a corner wall, until her back hit the brick wall with a forceful thud and the shadows danced over them.

His head dripped and lips brushed against her ear, "It's funny...I don't even know your name." He whispered, feeling his chest rising and falling against hers.

"You never asked." she replied, her breath ghosting over his lips. She felt his hands move slowly down the curves of her hips as he tilted his head and breathed against her neck. He pulled slightly away from her, curving his lips with fierce determination as her dark eyes shone back into his own eyes. He inhaled sharply. She the fire rising within him. He moved so fast, and then kissed her upper lip while his bottom lip claimed her bottom brim as he give her full lip suction and she surprisingly opened herself to him instantly. His mouth was delicious, creamy and hard as he plunged his deeper. She moaned lightly at his slow pace, and meeting the tip of his tongue as both their mouths were sealed against each other. They tongues sloshed inside the caverns of their mouths, and his hands were idle sliding down her back and lower until they sculpted over her hips. He start grinding her against his pevlis making her swayed to his steady pace of rhythm.

She rocked against greedily as he inhaled and pressed her tightly against the wall as she felt the firmness against her thighs. This was insane. They were strangers. They didn't spike a normal conversation, instead the body of language of their bodies spoke to each other.

Bruce closed his eyes, he couldn't resist her. He wanted her. He wanted her badly.

He was running his hand firmly on her bare shoulders , framing his finger over her cheeks he deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue further inside her mouth, she trembled. Her hands moved accord to the buttons around his collar before she loosen his tie and tugged the shirk open, giving her a sight of the groves of his bare chest underneath the Armani shirt. She lifted her fingers up and threaded her long nails through the straight locks of his hair touching the nape of his neck and she wanted to fell his strength, she kneaded her fingers over his broad shoulders, digging into the muscle as she felt thick power of his flesh rippled underneath her fingertips.

For times with sleeping with Russian prima ballerina, Natasha on his expensive yacht while waiting for his plane to arrive to fly him to Hong Kong, Bruce never felt in his life better this moment he was sharing with this stranger dressed in a black dress. He didn't know if it was fate or destiny that brought them together. He only knew than as his lips touched hers, he didn't feel hollow. He assaulted her mouth again and again, tasting the splendor of her with every inhale he breathed in. He became whole with her. She offered him flavorful satisfaction for his hunger, as she responded by gripping the waist of trousers and clawing greedily at the rich material, her hands fully igniting fire as he became aroused senseless. He was tangled in her ringlets, bruising hard suckles down the side of her neck. Gliding his caress of lips over the peppered freckles, tasting the salt of her skin. His hands slid lower, they gripped the firmness of her curved ass as she squeezed her breasts against his chest. Her mouth tore from his and his stomach rumbled more from indulgence as his abdominal muscles clenched when she moaned softly against his sweaty jaw.

Bruce suckled over her lips slowly, taking his take to explore the taste of her mouth fully while his hands the back zipper of her dress. The sound of metal and cloth breaking apart made his heart jump. He rested his hand on the strap of her black bra, curling his finger impatiently underneath until the material peeled off her back, he roughly yanked it down. Then he tugged the dress fully down her curves as the moisture of his mouth sucked the dusky nipple as it came into his view. And he felt his groin throb as she cried against, gripping his drenched locks with her fingers.

She closed her eyes and let out the wild sounds bubble up the walls of her throat. He was sucking fully on her breast, tasting the purity seep into his mouth. She hissed out loud as his roamed upward to her pulsing neck and clasped his hand on her hips and lifted off the cement, rising her higher above his shoulders as if she was weightless. She latched around him tightly, dropping her mouth into his and plundering with her slippery tongue with the untied a erotic waltz in their mouths. She gasped, feeling the coldness of the wall enter through her scorching bones and she kissed fervid with everything she had to offer, feeling the intensity the heat warm the core as wetness pooled between her thighs. When they they needed a gulp of air, Bruce reluctantly broke away , looking deeply into her dark irises as if she was a unraveling mystery trapped in his grasp. They both saw the passion that was so pure and yet so frightening.

Neither spoke.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and titled her back, allowing him to press his lips over her throat as she tried to catch her breath. He kept his lips locked on her skin. He was reaching the point of sheer enjoyment of her body as he pushed her back hard into the wall, flattening his elbows at both sides of her face , framing her face and she kissed his flushed colored brow. She slid lower, unzipping his trousers with delicate motion as she touched the fabric of his black boxers, gripping his lengh. He hissed as he paused to assist her, pushing his trousers down his knees. His was growing stiff as all blood molded into his groin and he heaved a breath as she pulled down his boxers and parted her lips, swiping her tongue slowly on his length before she fully drove him into her mouth, making his body jerk. He flickered his eyes, bones were melting under his skin as he entered a euphoria. She was gentle against him, carefully gliding her tongue on the tender flesh.

When he pulled out of her mouth, he crouched onto his knees, making her fall gracefully on her back, he hovered over her body and claimed her lips into a fiery kiss that made both of them feel boneless. He pressed himself into her as he pulled down the laced panties created the barrier, she opened herself to him, his sharpness pushed through her folds, squeezing himself against her. She teased, rocking her hips as she looked up at him with smoky eyes, her pupils large and black eyeliner running down her cheeks. She parted her thighs wide open and guided him slowly. coating him with cream, the pressure made her core tingle, making her become like jelly in the those seconds of glorious contact. He pushed further until he reached the deep center of her pulsing core and thrust against her, jolting her body as he eased himself into a comfortable position, looking into her eyes as he sank into her body, crushing her with his full weight, pushing deep as he could. They both were panting breathless, sweat pore out every fiber of them. Her hands dug into his shoulders as she closed her eyes and saw the whirls of color dancing in the blackness. Her thighs squeezed against his slender hips and he kissed the crease of her breasts in a slow motion, making a tiny sound escape her throat.

"Yes...Mr. Wayne." she breathed fanatically, her hips pushing against his, the wetness caked over their thighs as the smell blanketed through the air. She opened her mouth, tongue was curling back into her throat and he lifted his head from her breast and crashed his lips over hers, sucking the hot air from her lungs as he continued plunge deeper into her core. She curved her lips into a smile and was trapped into his intense stare looking down at her. Everything was slow. She wanted him to ride her faster. She began to nudge him with her demands and he couldn't deny her desires. The coattails of breathing increased rapidly with the pace of tangled bodies, and she wrapped her arms over his head and held closer into her breasts, gripping his damp locks softly, needing something to release the sheer tension pouring out of her. He slid his hand down her stomach, fullness the smooth texture of her skin under his fingers, searching for her folds, she whimpered loudly.

"You're so beautiful, he confessed, grinning back at her. Everything was stirring in his abdomen as he felt the urge to release, he felt her convulse underneath as he let out his warm milk into her hollow core and she squeezed around him as her inner muscles released liquid fire. He nipped his teeth into her neck, still pumping inward, reaching the point of no return.

Bruce Wayne made this beautiful of his dreams as slave of her own body. She responded as higher levels of her orgasm rippled within her, owning her. She trembled with full force, as the night air rushed over her sweaty skin and she barely heard the sounds of police sirens. She couldn't help but feel extraordinary with the young billionaire prince, he had given her something that no man never had in her lifetime. Acceptance. This was defining truth of sexual pleasure. Nothing could compare to his night. No jewels. No credit cards or bank account numbers. This was something she would cherish. She bashed her lashed and looked into his hazel eyes, noticing something hidden in the depths of mortal shadow. He was still inside, still moving and pushing out his warmth into her throbbing core. She reeled herself slowly off the cement and pushed her tongue into his mouth as they both felt their breath strangle against their hot throats.

"What is your name?" He whispered against her lips and felt her mouth curl into a smile as they continued caress. His rubbed her tongue over and over his, starving for another taste. She gripped the planes of his back as he finished his climax with one last release and grabbed the strands of her hair as he pulled away, staring down at her glazed eyes , cupping her flushed cheek with his hand and kissed her brow. He slowly drove himself out of her. He held out his breath, releasing light grunts as he began to throb before feeling the night air cool over him. They kept their eyes settled on each. slowly unmasking their emotions as the sounds of police grew sounder, and the glow of the bat signal reflected in the cloud over. He turned and shoulder over his shoulder and stared at the projection in the sky and furrowed his brow.

She lifted herself off the cement and rested her head on Bruce's shoulder as she clung against him, knowing that she had to release him back into the real world. She kissed along his jaw and then pressed tenderly on his lips leaving him with a one simple answer to his question between his lips, breathless.

She cradled his face in her hands as she stared into his dark eyes, all without any hesitation she finally told him what he wanted to hear.

"Selina." she said, pulling away from his lips. "Selina Kyle."

Bruce curve the edge of his lips into a blissful smile, he lifted up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Nice to meet you, Selina Kyle." He suddenly heard Alfred's voice out for him. He quickly rose from the ground, pulled his pants back up and swiped the bangs off his forehead. He looked down at her with soft eyes and asked, "When can I see you again?"

She shrugged, "Depends."

"On what?" he asked, adjusting his tie.

"If you can catch me, Mr. Wayne." she purred, pulling her dress back over her breasts.

After a few minutes of adjusting their formal clothing, Selina strode passed him and headed to the doors, he smiled and then took out his mobile and read the newsflash on the small screen : _Commissioner Loeb found dead at City Hall. _He clenched his hand into a fist and growled out, "The Joker."


End file.
